Captivated  a Halloween Oneshot
by Moonwolf3000
Summary: A very twisted take on Ferriswheelshipping for all of you who think N should be evil. Yandere, gore, not for the weak of heart or stomach. Eat after reading for the sake of your stomach. Reviews are welcome, flames and spam are not xx


**Hope, I love you. I don't own Pokemon, but Hope owns me! No flames, please! You were warned in the summary :)**

**Captivated**

She was ravishing, refined and beautiful.

Tears were drenching the thin white dress she wore but she didn't care, with the aches and pains from all over her body. She couldn't help but heave as he repeated his movements, eyes fluttering helplessly. He would run his large, calloused hands through her hair, remove strands from the sweat and blood on her face.

Touko tested the bounds on her wrists once again, knowing it was useless but she didn't want to give up hope. She opened her mouth, to speak, but another gasp left instead.

"W-w-why are y-you doing this?" She finally sobbed and hanged her head down, shoulders quivering in fear.

"Because... you're beautiful," was his answer, a inspired and fascinated look was rapture on his face. "Your white, pale skin... so pure and smooth, like a canvas for my art. It intrigues me that I can do anything and it'll turn out great."

By proving his point, he reached out, swiping across the fresh cut he had applied to her elbow and brought it up to her cheek, smudging the blood until it was completely off his thumb.

"See? Beautiful," he whispered and shivered in anticipation.

"I t-thought you were going to paint a-a portrait of m-me?"

"But I am. Your blood is my paint and your body is my canvas."

"That's fucked up!" She shouted, struggling against the bonds with renewed vigor.

"Now, now, Touko-chan, you're going to bruise your lovely wrists."

"I don't care! Let me go!"

"Hush," he tried to sooth, running his fingers across her forehead. She closed the eye he was hovering over and lust filled in the depths of his warm, trusting eyes. "Your eye lashes are so long and healthy looking. A very nice brown. I do believe I want some."

N reached over to the table beside him where he kept his tools and among other things. Picking up a harmless looking tweezers and placing tissue onto the table, he turned his attention back to the trembling girl in front of him. There was a metal pole in his basement studio and after giving her a glass of water that had dissolved roofies in there, he had bound her wrists behind her back, around the pole and her ankles beneath her.

"What are you doing?" She whispered quietly and suddenly stilled her movements.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt too much," he assured and worked fast.

N grabbed her jaw tightly, holding her head in place and quickly plucked off all her eye lashes off her right eye. Touko squealed and screeched in agony, trying to shake her head to get away from this mans painful ministrations but he was too strong. He quickly swept the lashes onto his hand then onto the tissue, looking in awe at some of the ends that had a bead of blood on them.

"Lovely," he murmured, placing the tweezers back onto the table.

"You're fucked up!" She clenched her right eye closed in pain, the fresh set of tears that came out stinging before making their way down.

"That's not very nice, Touko-chan, I'm going to have to punish you," N scolded lightly, looking for another tool on his table. "Maybe.. Ah ha! This will do." He picked up a single pair of plyers and jeered over at the teen.

"W-what the fuck are you doing to do with those?" Touko forgot all about the pain as she began to shake violently, her mind racing to wonder what this cruel man would do next to her.

"I told you, I'm going to teach you lesson. Hopefully after this you will behave."

N scooted forward and grabbed her jaw once again, this time wrenching her mouth wide open. He made some humming sounds, wondering which tooth he shall take before settling on the top left molar. Shoving the object into her mouth, while ignoring her broken screams, he latched onto the tooth and began to tug at it.

"Nggggh!" Touko didn't think she had any more tears to give but they just kept spilling. She clenched her eyes and and wiggled her body violently, hoping to throw her captor off but he only placed one leg over hers, pushing down to stop her movements.

"Just a bit more, I'm almost done... ah!" He cheered triumphantly, finally feeling the tooth release from where it was rooted, pulling it out and laying it onto the tissue with the lashes. "Fascinating," he licked his lips while staring at the pearly white tooth.

"W-whhhhhy!" Touko sobbed brokenly, her shoulders sagging in defeat once again. She didn't even bother spitting up or sucking up the drool and spit that have pooled in her mouth and now flowed messily down her chin and onto the floor.

"Ah, " N gasped at the sight, feeling his body heat up. "Touko, you look so beautiful, alluring."

He reached down to his pants, feeling his steel-hard cock through his pants. With haste, N quickly unzipped his jeans, taking out his thick shaft and began to stroke up and down, staring at the beautiful creature in front of him and groaning in pleasure.

"Freak!" She screeched and spat her blood and saliva at his hand but only some landed onto his dick.

"Fucking gorgeous," he rasped, using her body fluids as lube to jerk himself off.

He would stroke quick, then slow, hard, then tenderly. The sight of Touko turned him on, the blood, the drool on her chin and the feral look in her eyes was enough to send him off the edge. And he came with a gasp, complete rapture scorching hos features, his spunk shooting out and landing a couple times on Touko until it slowed and dribbled on his dick.

"Please let me go," she spoke in a wavering voice with broken sobs wracking her body. She was in immense pain and felt disgusted.

"Touko," he panted heavily, grabbing some tissue to wipe himself up before tucking his soft member back into his jeans. "I want to find everything beautiful about you."

Taking a single clean pliers off the table, N scooted until he was at Touko's back. He ran his hand down her spine, loving the way she shivered under his touch, whether it was from fear or pleasure, it didn't matter to him. His fingers danced lightly in her palms before he grabbed her index and middle finger.

"Mine," he growled and brought the pliers close. Without warning, he quickly pulled the nails out of her skin, earning himself a ear shattering scream.

"AHHHHHH!" Why isn't anyone coming to her rescue? Is it because they were in the basement of this apartment building? Touko didn't care anymore, she just hope she would either pass out from the pain or die. It was too much to handle, physically and emotionally.

"Hush," he soothed, scooting back until he was sitting in front of his model once again, showing her her own nails, blood dripping at the end. "Look how beautiful they are. You take care of your nails really well. Do you get them manicured?"

"Huu... " Touko cried and looked away, not bothering to answer. But N wasn't bothered. He just smiled and placed the two nails onto the tissue.

N grabbed a scalpel from the table that had dried blood on it from earlier use. He rubbed it off between his thumb and index finger before scanning the beauty's body. After a few minutes of thinking, he moved closer and pushed the short sleeve up, exposing unblemished skin. Muttering 'exquisite', he applied the tool and pressed down, deep.

Touko grunted and bit her tongue to keep from screaming but it was no use, it hurt, burned too much and she wailed. She struggled, which turned out to be a bad idea, causing N to slice deeper down her arm.

"FUUUUCK!"

"Oh, Touko, I told you before to keep still," he scolded, removing the tool and used his fingers to scoop up the blood before painting nameless pictures onto her exposed thighs. "But don't worry, you're still beautiful." He assured her.

"How long do y-you plan on keeping me here?" She half whined, half sobbed.

"I don't plan on ever letting you go." Another broken, defeated cry left her lips. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

"Well you're doing a pretty good damn job so far!"

"Do I need to do something about that mouth of yours again?"

"No! NO!"

N gripped her chin again and forced her mouth open, ignoring the demented screams that came from her throat. He brought a bloodied pliers up and into her mouth, her tongue thrashing around in hopes of stopping him from doing anything. He hummed, all nonchalant, deciding what to do next.

"Ah," he decided, latching the pliers onto the bottom front tooth. He tugged, grunted and pulled hard before it finally came loose.

Touko tried to scream again but her throat was damage, raw and bleeding from overuse. Her breathing and ragged, wheezy.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

She didn't respond, finally giving up and locking herself up into the darkness in her head.

By morning, Touko had died. Almost all of her hair was gone and there was burn marks on her scalp, almost with festering infected puss balls. She was missing her left eye, had three teeth left, a nipple was sliced off and her body had over two hundred bone deep cuts in various of places.

N had cried when he saw the life finally leave her left eye, leaving him with an unmoving corpse. She had been so beautiful, moving, screaming, blood smudged all over and dripping down onto her perfect skin. The last thing he did was use an axe to open her chest, grabbing onto her hear and pulling it out.

The organ lay deflated and unmoving within his large palm. But it belonged to him. All of her belonged to him. When the police came, they found N on his bed, naked, using the heart to help him jerk off one last time.

He was captivated.

**Yeah, me and Hope are twisted bitches ;) Xx**


End file.
